


It happened like this:

by fuckgoose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, sakura deserved better so thats what im giving her!, ummm idk im just having fun with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckgoose/pseuds/fuckgoose
Summary: Haruno Sakura went from the weakest member of Team 7 to the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths.It happened like this:





	It happened like this:

Sakura was smart. They all knew that. She wasn't very strong, though. That was also something they knew. Mediocre, but nothing above average. Sakura was the brains of the team, sure, and yeah, she had great chakra control. It was a shame, but she couldn't put it to good use. 

Until one day, she could. 

It happened like this: 

It was a perfectly normal day. It started out as usual.  
Kakashi showed up late. (As usual).  
Sakura showed up early. (As usual).  
Sasuke showed up right on time. (As usual).  
Naruto showed up just a bit after. (As usual).

Then, like always, they started sparring. Today, it was one on one, and Naruto and Sasuke went first. Sasuke won, making their score uneven, at least till tomorrow. Then it was Sasuke versus Sakura. The other three thought they knew how it would turn out. It'd be close, but Sasuke would win and that would be that.   
It wasn't.   
It was entirely one sided. 

It happened like this:

They made the confrontation seal.   
And that's when everything went to shit.   
As soon as they had put their hands down, Sakura charged at Sasuke. He startled a bit, because usually he made the first move while Sakura anticipated and planned for it. But this time, she moved first. She threw a shockingly quick punch, which Sasuke just managed to dodge, and then a feint, and another feint, and then she dropped to the ground and spun on one hand, one leg tucked in while the other swept the Uchiha off his feet and on to his back as she jumped up. He had to activate the sharingan to keep track of her but suddenly there was a foot on chest and a kunai pointed at him.   
It was over in a second.   
"I win."  
They all blinked, trying to figure out what had happened. She hadn't used a single weapon or jutsu. Sasuke thought he caught sight of something like faint paint in the shape of swirls and dots on her face, but it was gone the second he blinked again.   
There was a moment of silence, and even when Sakura took her foot off of Sasuke he stayed on the ground where he was.   
"WOW!" Naruto finally said, breaking the silence. "That was so cool!"   
Sakura grinned. "Thanks."  
Sasuke got up. "How did you do that?" he asked.   
She looked at him, expression smug. "I have a pretty great teacher."  
"Kakashi-sensei taught you that?" he gaped.   
"No... I didn't," Kakashi said quietly.  
"Then... who?" Naruto spoke up.   
"Well, a ninja's gotta have her secrets, right?" she replied. "Besides, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." 

It happened like that, and that was the end.

Except, it wasn't, and they all knew that. 

In the safety of the forest of death (and wasn't that a sentence?) Sakura bubbled with excitement. "WOW! I was able to beat Sasuke so quickly!"   
Her teacher smiled wide. "You did so well! I can't believe you picked it up so fast!" He ruffled her hair.   
She grinned back at him. "Thanks, Shodaime-sama!"


End file.
